


Amethyst Dream

by Zangetsu575



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangetsu575/pseuds/Zangetsu575
Summary: It all started with an old letter, one that would change one man's life forever, through love and friendship, he will discover what it means to be truly happy. However he will also discover a dark secret sleeping underneath Stardew Valley





	1. A New Beginning

 

**_A/N: Hi guy's this is my first attempt at a fanfic, I've rewritten a few thing's in this chapter as I've been trying to improve, I hope you enjoy reading. feel free to tell me what what you think._ **

 Do you ever question the choice's you've made in your life? Corey Goodwin did, living as an overworked, underappreciated and underpaid Joja desk jockey really took its toll on him. " _Will it ever get better than this_?" he thought. He looked around at his co workers, one of them was chugging caffeine pill's just to stay awake, another was slowly banging her head on her desk out of frustration, someone had even left a skeleton prop in one of the empty cubicles, pretty much saying working there was like a _death sentence._

It was then that he decided to read it, an old letter he received from his late grandfather, he promised he would only read it when he was pushed to his limit by the burden's of modern life, he grabbed the letter from his drawer and began to read.

 

* * *

_To my beloved grandson, the fact that you are reading this means that you have reached the end of your rope. I was once in the same position long ago, so I decided to leave it all behind, I moved to a place where I could start fresh, Stardew Valley. I found where I truly belonged, I made new friends, I built a new life, I knew what it meant to be truly happy. In this letter I have enclosed the deed to Sunshine Farm, my last and most precious gift. I entrust it to you, and remember, I will be watching over you, always._

_Love, Grandpa._

* * *

 Corey's eyes welled up with tear's " _G-Grandpa!, thank you!_ " he then got up, stormed down to the bosses office and yelled " **I QUIT!"** before leaving the office without another word. As he stepped outside into the bustling city streets, he undid his tie and threw it to the wind, he took a deep breath, then smiled as he took his first step towards a new life, never looking back.

**_The 1st of Spring_ **

" _Seriously, this is going to take me forever!_ " Corey thought as he chopped down one of the many trees that blanketed his field.

" _Still, I've gotta admit, this sure beats working at Joja_!"

"Hey! you're the new farmer right?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind him.

He turned to see an older looking woman with dark brown hair, she looked like a farmer herself.

"Yeah that's me, I just moved here from the city to take over my Grandpa's Farm."

The woman's face lit up. "Oh! so your Colton's grandson!" she rushed over to him and surprised him with with a hug. "He would always talk about you whenever he could"

she let out a soft sigh. "He loved you so much."

Those words made Corey happy, but also sad, he regrets not getting to spend more time with him before he passed away. The happiest memories he had were of the time's he visited his grandpa as a child, but eventually, he stopped visiting due to a promotion his mother had gotten at work, leaving little time for family vacations. the last time he ever saw him was on his deathbed, the day he received that fateful letter.

The woman stepped back once she realised what she was doing. "Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she said with a smile.

"I'm Marnie, I run the animal ranch in Cindersap Forest just south of here, its nice to finally meet you!"

Corey was surprised to meet someone other than Lewis who knew his Grandfather, he let out a small chuckle and smiled at the woman.

"And I'm Corey, Corey Goodwin, its nice to meet you too Marnie"

She laughed happily and replied. "Well then Mr Corey if you ever need any advice on raising animals feel free to stop by the ranch."

They waved each other goodbye as Corey went back to clearing his field, he was happy to have made a friend since he moved to the valley.

"Hmm maybe I should take a break and head into town, its about time I introduced myself to everyone."

He packed away his tools and started walking into town while looking up at the sky, silently thanking his Grandpa for this amazing second chance.

  ** _The 14th of Spring_**

A couple of weeks had gone by and Corey had just shipped his latest harvest of parsnips, A sense of accomplishment washed over him as he looked out over his field, he was finally starting to get used to his new life as a farmer. " _I think, I'm starting to understand why you came here grandpa._ " he thought.

the wind carried the scent of spring across the valley and enveloped him, he closed his eye's and ran his finger's through his hair as it swayed gently in the breeze, and for the first time in forever, he felt at peace.

"Alright, I better go buy some seeds" He then headed into town with a smile on his face.

The town Corey lived in was called Pelican Town, it was a nice little village that had everything you could need,, it was a little old fashioned, but Corey found that refreshing, the only problem he had with it was the big shiny ' _Jojamart_ ' building at the edge of town, which he impulsively flipped off whenever he went near it, " _Damn, I can't believe Joja's here as well!, are they really that hard to escape?_ " Corey thought, he then steeled his resolve, knowing that he was **DONE** with them, and proudly headed to the local shop ' _Pierre's Store_ "

A familiar voice yelled to him as he entered the store. " Hey there Corey, here to buy some seeds?" the voice belonged to the store owner Pierre.

"Sure am! I'm thinking of growing some potatoes this time" Corey said with a confident grin.

Pierre leaned over the counter with a smile."That's great! how many do you need? 10, 20, 100?"

Corey laughed and said. "About 20 should do"

Pierre gathered 20 packets of seeds and placed them on the counter. "Alright that comes to..." A loud shout came from one of the rooms in the back of the store.

" **GAH! DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I WIN!** " The shouting and cursing continued for a good two minutes as Corey stood there confused.

"Oh geez not this again, sorry about that" Pierre sighed and looked up at Corey.

"No no its OK but..who was that?" Corey asked.

"That was my daughter Abigail, you've met her haven't you?" Pierre said looking almost apologetic.

"Yeah, back when I introduced myself to you and your wife, but... we didn't get much of a chance to talk" Pierre's face became more relaxed.

"Wanna go say hi?"

"Really? are you sure that's OK?"

Pierre simply laughed. "Of course! I think if she made some more friends her age she might come out of here room more often"

Corey was happy to hear this as he wanted to make friends his age as well, the adults in town were all very friendly to him, especially Marnie and Mayor Lewis who would tell him stories of his grandfather at the saloon, the thought of making friends his age excited him, sure, he had friends in the city but his job prevented him from hanging out with them much and they eventually drifted apart.

"OK then, I will, thanks Pierre"

Pierre grabbed the seeds and placed them under the counter. "I'll put these away until you get back"

Corey nodded and headed through the back door to the house, he waved at Caroline who was cleaning the living room as he headed towards Abigails room.

As soon as he stepped inside. " Hel-" **Bang!** a pillow had hit the wall beside his head as the purple haired girl sitting near him was yelling at her TV screen.

 **"Arrgh! WHY CAN'T I WIN!** " Abigail panted angrily as she noticed the shocked young man who had just entered her room. "Oh did I almost hit you? sorry about that" she said with a chuckle.

"Hey!, you're the farmer boy who just moved in, Corey right?"

Corey managed to regain his composure. "Yeah that's me... sorry for barging in, your dad thought I should say hi"

Abigail laughed. "That's OK I almost took your head off with a pillow so we're even"

Corey couldn't help but chuckle. "So why were you yelling may I ask?"

Abigail turned to her TV and sighed. "I was trying to beat this new game I bought called Journey of the Prairie King but its so damn HARD!"

"I can't even get past the first level!" Abigail looked like she was about to throw her console out the window.

Abigail's face then lit up as if she had an idea. " I know! why don't you play it with me!"

She jumped up and and grabbed Corey's hands causing him to blush, as he looked at her he noticed she was very pretty.

"C'mon! Please?"

Corey sighed but then smiled gently " Sure why not? lets do this!"

Abigail let go of his hands and jumped for joy before sitting back down and passing a controller to Corey.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake with the two of us!" Abigail said as she pressed the start button.

**Stage 1 Begin**

The game itself was western themed except with orcs, pixies and all sorts of magical creatures, Abigail and Corey both controlled a character that looked like a cowboy as they were swarmed by wave after wave of enemies that they had to shoot, they were both doing pretty well until an unfair amount of enemies rushed out of one side and killed them both causing them to shout. ' **DAMN IT**!" this made Pierre jump from the noise.

"Its alright... we both still have 2 lives left, we can do this!" Corey said as he patted Abigail on the shoulder with a smile, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Yeah your right! I'm not going down without a fight!" they both played as hard as they could, mowing down waves of orcs and dodging for dear life until finally, they won.

"Hooray! we did it! yeah! we did it!" Abigail Cheered at the top of her lungs as Corey was pumping his fist into the air

"Victory! no one can stop us!"

Abigail looked at Corey as he said that and giggled, they both burst out into a fit of laughter, Pierre and Caroline both heard this and smiled.

"Oh wow!, its getting late, I'd better get home and plant those seeds while I still have time!"

Abigail understood but was a little disappointed. "We should do this again sometime! I'm sure we're gonna be really good friends"

Corey smiled. "Yeah me too Abigail" Corey got up and headed to the door before turning to Abigail one last time. "Abigail, thank you" she waved goodbye to him as he left.

It was late at night before Corey managed to finish planting and watering his crops, he wiped the sweat from his brow before looking up at the stars and thinking. "Today was a good day"

_Chapter 1 End_


	2. The Community Centre

 

**A/N : Hi guys, thanks for visiting!, in this chapter I wanted to get a few other story elements out of the way, so sadly there's no Abigail :( I hope you enjoy reading, feel free to let me know what you thought.**

**_The 15th of Spring_ **

Corey was awoken by a knock at the door and the sound of a dog barking, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"just a moment!" he said as he got up to get dressed, as soon as he was done he headed over to answer the door.

"Good morning Corey!" it was Marnie, behind her was a dog, playfully chasing a butterfly around in front of Corey's house "

Oh hi Marnie, how are Yo- wha!" All of a sudden Corey was tackled to the ground by the dog as it began to lick his face.

"Hey! stop that! hahaha that tickles!" when it stopped licking him and let him get up he noticed that Marnie was laughing the entire time.

"Hey! its not that funny Marnie!" Corey said embarrased.

"Sorry Corey it was just so adorable"

Marnie began explaining why she was there. "I found this dog sitting at the entrance to your farm, I think she might be a stray, poor thing." Corey looked down at the dog, she was looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"I thought maybe you could adopt her, besides it looks like she's taken a real shine to you" Corey gave the dog a pat and made up his mind. "Of course I will! she's a beautiful dog and I could certainly use the company"

Marnie's grin widens. "Thats great! now all she need's is a name"

Corey looks at the dog and smiles. "Thats easy! she has a pretty red coat so I''m gonna call her Ruby" The dog barks happily.

"Well it looks like she likes that name, you look after her ya hear? Corey places his hand on Marnies shoulder

"I will Marnie, I promise"

Marnie leaves feeling content as Ruby runs into Corey's house and curls up on his bed.

"Well Ruby, welcome to your new home"

**_The 16th of Spring_ **

As Corey was working on his farm Mayor Lewis came to visit him, Corey knew something was wrong since Lewis's expression had a hint of sadness to it.

"Corey can you come with me for a while? there's something I wanted to show you" Corey nodded silently and followed Lewis into town towards an old dilapidated building.

Time was not kind to this building, the wood had begun to rot, and the roof had many hole's in it, vine's had overrun the exterior and the large clock above the entrance looked like it had been broken for a long time.

"This...This is the Community Centre or at least, it was, this used to be a place where everybody would come together to have fun, a place where everyone could work together towards one goal" Lewis let out a heavy sigh. " But now...nobody care's about this place, it just sits here gathering dust and slowly wasting away.

As Lewis was talking Corey could have sworn he'd seen a small figure in the window.

"...Shall we look inside?" Corey nodded and followed Lewis inside.

"I...I promised Morris from Jojamart that if he got one more membership to his store I would let him turn this place into a warehouse."

"Maybe... it would be best that way"

Corey noticed Lewis clench his fist as he said that, he was clearly not happy. "You know Corey your grandpa was my best friend, he was like a brother to me, he loved this place even more than I did. I wish he could have brought you here"

Corey patted Lewis on the back. "Thank you Lewis that really mean's alot"

"If we had the funds we could restore this place, but the money just isn't there, I have to put the well being of the town before any of my own personal attachment's,, no matter how hard it is."

Corey was struggling to find the word's to comfort him, this place obviously meant alot to Lewis, it meant alot to everyone in the past, what happened to allow it to get to this point?, Corey decided to just speak his mind,

"I'm sure something can be done, if not now, someday, if you give up now, this place will definitely become just a memory"

Lewis felt a rush of nostalgia. That sound's like something Colton would say, you really are his grandson."

"You're damn right I am!, I aim to make my Grandpa proud by becoming the best farmer this valley has ever known!" Corey said in a confident tone, hoping to cheer Lewis up, however at that moment something caught his eye.

"WHOA!" what the hell is that!" Corey jumped back as he seen the little figure from the window, this time it was right behind Lewis, it looked like a little grey ball with arms, legs and a face.

"whats...what?" Lewis looked around and saw nothing there, he turned back to Corey with his eyebrow raised. "Are you okay Corey?"

Corey swore that he had seen it, it was right there, clear as day. "Was I imagining it? I swore I saw something"

Lewis began to laugh. "Maybe you saw a rat? this place is so old it wouldn't surprise me if it had a rat problem"

Lewis felt relieved, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders,

"Thanks for coming today Corey I feel a lot better after showing you this place"

"Oh and by the way can you look into this 'rat problem' if you get the chance?, if you really think we can fix this place one day, we can't have rats running around, can we?"

Corey gives Lewis a thumbs up "No problem, I was already planning on looking around this place some more anyway"

Lewis chuckles heartily. "Well then I'd best be off, I'll see you around." Lewis tipped his hat to Corey, before leaving the building whistling a happy tune.

Corey began to search the rickety old building for any sign of the 'rat' he saw but he couldn't find any trace of it. " Maybe I WAS imagining it" Corey thought, feeling a little disheartened.

after finding nothing but a strange golden scroll with symbols on it he couldn't read, he decided to head home.

_**The 17th of Spring** _

The next day Corey find's a strange letter in his mailbox that read's.

_"I know you've been snooping around the community centre, come to my tower in Cindersap Forest, I will reveal the truth about your 'rat problem'"_

_Signed M. Rasmodius_

Corey was taken aback by this, was he being stalked? was someone playing a prank on him? the only way he would find out is by going to the tower and that's exactly what he did.

Corey stood amazed as he reached the Tower from the letter. "Someone actually lives here?" Corey thought as he made his way to the door, he took a deep breath as he stepped inside.

"Hello young one, I've been waiting for you" A man clothed in a dark robe with a pointy hat and bright purple hair was standing in the middle of the room next to a bubbling cauldron full of...something

"Are you the one who sent me this letter?" Corey asked.

"Yes I am, I am M. Rasmodius, a wizard who resides in this Valley" Corey stepped back in suprise.

"A wizard!? are you serious? that can't be true" Corey said with disbelief

"Oh it is very true, there are many truth's you have yet to behold, for example the truth about the 'rat' you saw in the community centre" Corey's disbelief turned into intrigue. "So I DID see something in there" The wizard placed the spell tomb he was reading onto the nearby table, he then recites an incantation that summon's an image of the creature Corey had seen.

"That's it! that's what I saw! I knew I wasn't Imagining it!."

"Indeed, what you saw was a nature spirit, they call themselves the Junimo, even I don't fully understand them, as they refuse to speak to me, which has made studying them somewhat difficult." with a wave of his hand, he dispelled the image.

"However I CAN tell you that they are harmless, the fact that you could to see them though... now that's interesting"

he placed his hand on his chin as he took a moment to study Corey. "You must have a strong innate connection to nature for them to reveal themselves to you, tell me, did you see anything else in the house?

Corey thought about it for a moment and recalled the strange golden scroll, at the time he wrote it off as the scribbling's of the local children, but maybe it was more than that.

"A golden scroll with symbols you couldn't read? interesting, wait here a moment."

The wizard then tapped the floor with the bottom of his staff and suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa! what the hell?, was that...magic?" Corey almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open behind him.

"I'm back, oh? did I startle you?" the wizard grinned.

"Ha ha very funny Mr Razzamatazz" Corey said in a sarcastic tone

"Its Rasmodius... I have deciphered the scroll, it seems the Junimo want to help you, but they need gifts from the land, given by somebody who is one with the forest, only then will you be able to read the scrolls true nature."

The wizard walked over to his cauldron and beckoned Corey over. "this is a concoction I brewed up, it contains many ingredients gathered from the forest, I believe that if you ingest this you will indeed become one with forest "

Corey's stomach churned just looking at it. "You want me to drink this?"

The wizard replied with a completely straight face. "Yes"

He handed Corey a bowl filled with the green colored sludge, Corey braced himself and gulped it down in one go.

Corey shut his eyes as visions of tree's and animal's surrounded him, he could feel them, it was as if nature itself was calling to him

"Congratulations young one, you have just awoken to the magic of the forest" Rasmodius adjusted his hat then looked at Corey with a sharp gaze

"You should now be able to decipher the true meaning of the Junimo scrolls, from here on out, your fate is in your own hands"

Shortly after, Corey visited the wrecked community centre and was amazed that he could now see the junimos, in fact there were dozens of them.

Corey thought to himself. "Don't worry grandpa, I'll fix this place, you can count on it!"

Corey approached the golden scroll from before, but this time he could read it, he understood what he needed to do.

Chapter 2 End


	3. The Flower Festival

**_= the 24th of Spring =_ **

Corey was walking through town enjoying the spring breeze.

"Today is the Flower Dance, I wonder if I should go?"

Although he was slowly getting to know everyone in town, he didn't feel confident enough to ask anyone to dance with him, in fact, he didn't even know HOW to dance.

As he was lost in thought, someone bumped into him from behind.

"Oh... sorry"

He turned to see who it was, it was Haley, a beautiful yet spoiled young girl with long blonde hair.

"Oh hi Haley, thats's OK, I wasn't paying attention anyway"

Haley looked confused for a moment "Um... who are you again?"

Corey was shocked, could she really have forgotten who he was?

"I'm Corey, I live at Sunshine Farm, I introduced myself to you and your sister a while ago"

"Oh yeah..." Haley then looked Corey up and down

" It's a shame, if it wasn't for your awful taste in clothing, you'd actually be pretty cute"

Corey was dumbfounded. " _Wow!, that was a pretty vain thing to say_ " Corey thought.

"I'm a Farmer... what did you expect me to wear?"

Haley just shrugged before heading toward's Cindersap Forest

" _Well that was rude, oh well, I'll try not to let it get to me_ " Corey thought.

Corey then decided to go to the festival after all, even if he didn't dance, it might still be exciting to watch.

The festival was held in a clearing on the west side of Cindersap Forest, the whole town had had already gathered there by the time Corey arrived,

"Whoa! this place look's great!"

Corey marvelled at the decorations, beautiful flower arrangements adorned the edge's of the festival grounds, picnic table's were set up with a large spread of delicious looking food, and to top it all off, the whole area was surrounded my majestic cherry blossom trees, it was truly an impressive event, but what really caught Corey's eye was the purple haired girl, jumping up and down waving her arms at him.

"Hey Corey! over here!"

"Hey Abigail" Corey said as he made his way over to her, standing with her were her two friends, Sam and Sebastian, Sam has spiky blonde hair with an outgoing and friendly personality, while Sebastian was his polar opposite, he was a raven haired loner with a rebellious streak, despite this the two of them were the best of friends.

"Hey Corey, how ya been man?" Sam said with a smile.

"Pretty good actually, you?"

"Same!, hey! did ya get a load of the flowers? they're really pretty aren't they!"

"How _manly_ of you Sam" Sebastian said with a sly smirk"

"Hey! I'lll admit it, I like flowers, whats wrong with that?"

Abigail burst out laughing.

"And how are you doing Sebastian?" Corey asked.

"...Fine, I guess"

"Oh?, is something wrong?"

Sam put his arm around Sebastian. "Don't mind him, Seb has trouble speaking to people he doesn't know very well, he'll get used to you eventually"

Sebastian felt a little guilty. "...Sorry"

"Thats OK, I understand"

Corey turned his attention to Abigail.

"How about you Abigail? are you enjoying the festival?"

Abigail pouted "It would be a _lot_ better if Mom didn't make we wear a dress for the dance!"

Abigail crosses her arms. "just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to wear a dress!"

"You don't like wearing them?"

"well. I don't **HATE** them, I'd just rather wear something that's more comfortable."

"That's true, I certainly wouldn't do farm work in a suit"

Abigail's face lit up. "Yeah! and I wouldn't be able to go on adventures in a dress!"

"Say's the girl who stays in her room playing video games all day" Sam said with a cheeky grin

 **"SHUT UP SAM!"** Abigail shouted.

"He's got you here Abby" Sebastian said with a chuckle

Abigail crosses her arms and pouts again, she looked over at Corey, who had his head turned, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hide that he was laughing

"Aww not you too Corey!"

Sam and Sebastian started laughing as well, Abigail's angry expression faded and she soon joined in.

The four of them chatted for awhile, Before Lewis announced that it was almost time for the dance to begin.

" **Alright everyone! it's almost time to start the dance, if you are participating, be sure to get ready and join your partner at the dancing area, you have 5 minute's to prepare"**

Sebastian sighs" OK guys, that's us, we better go get changed" Sam, Sebastian and Abigail started walking towards the changing rooms, Abigail stopped when she noticed Corey wasn't following them.

'Aren't you coming Corey?"

"Huh? n-no, I'm not dancing today, it's alright, you go on without me"

"What!? why? couldn't you find a partner?"

Corey's face reddened. "I... didn't ask anyone, and besides, I..." Corey looked at his feet, "I don't know how to dance"

 **"Abigail!, You coming?"** Sam yelled from the distance.

" **I'll be right there!** " Abigail looked back at Corey, a blush formed on her face. "Maybe... maybe I could teach you sometime"

Corey's embarrassment was gone in an instant. 'Really? that would be great!" He smiled warmly at her " Thanks Abigail, I'd really appreciate it.

Abigail's blush intensified " Y-Yeah, well I'd better go get ready before it's too late"

"OK then, good luck!"

Abigail hurries towards the changing rooms while Corey looks for a good spot to watch the dance.

The dancer's all got into position, the girls all wore pretty white dresses while the guys wore light blue suits, Corey noticed Haley was wearing a tiara made of flowers, he then turned to Lewis.

"Hey Lewis, why is Haley the only one wearing a tiara?"

"Oh that? that's the 'Flower Crown' a special tiara given to the best female dancer, whoever wear's it is dubbed the 'Flower Queen', Haley's won that honour 5 years in a row.

"5 years? that's impressive"

"Let's see if she can make it 6 shall we?, **Alright everyone!, Begin!**."

Haley was clearly the star of the evening, the way she moved was elegant, she was mesmerising, her victory was all but guaranteed.

Corey's eyes shifted to Abigail

Abigail's discomfort with her dress was painfully obvious, but the way she danced was fluent and unique, he blushed at how pretty she looked.

 _"That's it Abigail, you're doing great"_ Corey thought. and before he knew it the dance was over.

" **And now to announce the winner of this years Flower Dance, for the the sixth year in a row, Haley!"** Lewis announced,

The clearing was filled with cheering and clapping.

" **Thank you all for coming! now enjoy the rest of your evening!"**

the festivities continued on for a little while longer, before everyone decided to head home.

**_= the 3rd of Summer =_ **

Corey awoke to the sound of rain hitting his roof, since he didn't need to water his crops for the day, he threw on his jacket, strapped the old sword he received from Marlon to his back and headed to the mines.

Corey mined until he began to feel tired, satisfied with his haul of ore and gemstones, he returned to the entrance, Demetrius, the father of Maru and stepfather of Sebastian was there collecting soil samples.

"Hey Demetrius, are you doing some new research?"

"Oh, hello Corey, as a matter of fact, yes I am, I'm conducting research into the true nature of these mines

"The true nature?" Corey asked

"Yes, tell me, how long have you been coming here?

Corey explained that he first came to the mines a week ago, he went there out of curiosity, that's when he met Marlon, the guild master of the adventurers guild , he explained that the mines housed a wealth of valuable ores, minerals and other various treasures, but it was also the home of many powerful monsters, he then handed Corey a sword to protect himself, he also extended an invitation to the adventurer's guild on the condition that he prove himself first, Corey gladly accepted the challenge and had been going there ever since.

"interesting, have you noticed the floors structure changing on each new day?,

Corey eyes widened as he thought about " Now that you mention it, yeah, the floors seemed to be an entirely different shape than last time"

"Fascinating isn't it, I'm trying to determine exactly was is causing this, I could be on to a major scientific breakthrough!, Demetrius placed his tool's and samples into a small leather case, "I'm going to head back home to examine these samples, you take care now."

"You too Demetrius"

Demetrius then left the mines, Corey followed soon after.

As Corey walked through the rain he began to hear a noise echo across the mountainside, it was the sound of a flute, as he got closer to the source of the music, he discovered that it was Abigail, she was standing under a large tree next to a lantern surrounded by fireflies, the sound of the rain hitting the nearby lake along with melody she was playing, was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

He waited until she had finished playing to approach her.

"Oh! Corey!, what brings you here?

"just enjoying the weather" Corey said playfully

Abigail laughed " Of course you'd say that"

"Y'know I've always loved the rain, there's something soothing about it, whenever I feel like being alone, I come out here and play my flute, when I do, it's like my problems never existed, as if the rain washed them all away. Her peaceful expression made Corey's heart skip a beat.

"That melody you played... was so beautiful"

Abigail's face went red. 'Hey...um... Your getting drenched, why don't you come stand next to me?"

"Y-Yeah I will, thanks Abigail"

Corey took shelter next to Abigail, his heart raced faster and faster, until he had an idea.

"Hey! I know!" Corey started rummaging through his backpack. "Aha! found it!" he then pulled a harp out of his bag " Up for another song?" he said.

"You know how to play the harp!?" Abigail said in surprise

"Yeah... is that weird?"

"No! of course not! its fantastic!"

Corey smiles and readies his harp "Well then, shall we?"

The two then began to play, their melodies came together in perfect unison, creating a song like no other, the longer they played, the more they wished that time would stand still, little did they know, this day would be etched into their hearts forever.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Light and Shadow

The 10th of Summer

**Game Over!**

"This game is evil, _pure_ , evil!" Abigail said while staring at the flashing text that appeared on her TV screen.

"Hey, it's alright, we still got further than last time, at least" Corey said.

"A sadist designed this game... _I know it!_ " Abigail looked ready to explode. Corey was trying _really_ hard to contain his laughter, the expression on her face was priceless.

"Lets just... try again, shall we?"

"Yeah!, I'm not gonna let this game beat me!, let do this!"

Corey and Abigail had been spending time together for quite awhile now, they would often hang out in her room and play ' _Journey of the Prairie King_ **'** the game from when they first, _really_ talked to one another, Corey had been secretly practising on the arcade machine at the Saloon, although he was a little too embarrassed to admit it.

"Hey, are you free for the rest of rest of the night Corey?"

"Well, I don't have anymore jobs to do at home, so... yeah! I'm free"

Abigail grinned from ear to ear " Then do you wanna come with me to the Saloon later?, Sam and Seb are playing pool tonight and I promised I'd watch."

"OK, that sounds like fun!' Corey said as a feeling of excitement enveloped him.

"Great!, we still have a few hours until then, lets see if we can _finally_ beat this level" Abigail said in a cheerful tone.

The Saloon was filled with the sound's of laughter, cheering, and good ol' fashion country music, Sam and Sebastian were locked in a rather one sided game of pool as Corey and Abigail watched from the couch.

"Whoa!, Sam is getting, absolutely, _ANNIHILATED_!" Corey said in surprise.

Abigail leant back, shaking her head with her eyes closed. ' Yep, happens every time, I dunno why he tries, must be a glutton for punishment"

Sam was slumped over the table, utterly defeated. "Just one time...why cant I beat you... _just_ , _ONE_ , _TIME!_ "

Sebastian grinned like a Cheshire cat "What can I say? I'm the best" Sam pouted "Just you wait, I'll beat you someday!"

Corey laughed while holding his sides, he then got up from the couch to stretch his legs. "Hey, you guys hungry? it'll be my treat" Sam jumped up in excitement, his face was beaming with happiness. "Really!' you don't mind?"

Abigail crossed her legs and twiddled her thumbs. "You don't have to do that Corey" she said with a blush.

"That's OK, I insist." Corey said with a smile, as he was headed to the counter to order, Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...um...thanks"

Corey glanced back at him "Don't mention it"

The four happily chatted away while they ate, a feeling of bliss washed over Corey, yes, _this_ is what he wanted, _true_ friends.

Closing time was rapidly approaching and the four decided to call it a night. "I had a really good time tonight guys, thanks for inviting me!' Corey said

Sam threw his arm around Corey "Don't mention it man!, _besides,_ Abigail's wanted to invite you for a while now." Abigail blushed intensely "SAM!"

"What?, it's true!" Sam said defensively, Abigail crossed her arms and pouted " _Well you didn't have to say it..._." Abigail thought, she then shifted her gaze to Corey, who was a little confused, but happy "Thanks, Abigail" he said with a smile. her face reddened and she averted her eyes "Y-your welcome" she said bashfully.

Sam and Sebastian were whispering in each others ears, each sporting a cheeky grin. "Hey! what are you two talking about!" Abigail said with both fists clenched. 'Nothing" they both said at the same time. She began to walk to towards them, _slowly "_ Oh, I'll bet it was" She then began cracking her knuckles, the two boys backed away slowly, before they turned and began to full on sprint. Abigail chased them "GET BACK HERE!" the boys were laughing as they ran from her, and so was Corey, in fact he'd never laughed harder in his entire life, he knew for sure, this was the best day he'd had in a very long time.

_The 12th of Summer_

" _Geez, why does this have to be so messy?_ " Corey thought as he wiped the slime and bug guts from his sword, he had been mining for most of the day, trying to fulfill a request from Clint, He had requested 20 copper ores for inspection. Something shiny had caught Corey's eye, he saw a rock that had glittering purple gems embedded into it, he walked over to to it and struck it with his pickaxe until it shattered, he picked up one of the violet coloured gemstones and examined it. " _Hey! it's an amethyst_ " he thought to himself.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down his spine, as if _something_ was behind him, he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, and turned to see what it was, in the dimly lit corner of the room, a mass of shadow was forming. " _You...Who...Are...You?..._ " An all encompassing sense of dread enveloped Corey, It could speak!.

"These..chains...that...bind...me..will...soon...disappear..." the mass twisted and convulsed as it it formed into something more, _humanoid "_ All...creation...will...bow...to my...will! _"_ Corey tightened his grip on his sword and dashed towards the creature, and in one swift movement, he cut through the darkness. As the shadow began to dissipate it said these words. "I...will...be...free..." Corey stood panting and trembling " _Just what, or, who, was that_?" As he struggled to regain his composure he decided it would be best to just call it a day. he packed up his things and headed to the elevator. He leaned against the elevator wall as it ascended towards the entrance, trying to make sense of what just happened, he'd heard of shadow brute's before, but this thing was, _different,_ and this thing was far closer to the surface than shadow brutes were known to dwell.

As the elevator reached the top floor, he decided not to think about it, as it would only bring him more confusion if he did. he then remembered why he was there.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'd better get these ore's over to Clint's" He sprinted out the doors as soon as they opened and headed into town.

"Hmm, not bad!, this is some good quality ore!" Clint said as he inspected the copper ore with a magnifying glass. He then placed all of the ore into a bag and handed them back to Corey, 'Good work, now here's your rewa-" Clint noticed a purple glint coming from Corey's backpack "Hey! did you find amethysts!" Clint rushed around the counter and grabbed Corey by the shoulders "Um, yeah, why?" Corey said feeling slightly uncomfortable "Look. could you maybe... give one of those to Emily? if you do I'll double your reward!"

The look on Clint's face was full of hope, how could he refuse?. "Sure why not? I'll head over there right now" Clint grabbed Corey's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thanks Corey!, you're a real pal!" Corey then headed to the door, as he stepped outside, Clint yelled "Oh! and don't forget to tell her it's from me!" Corey gave him a thumbs up and chuckled. "Don't worry, I will" Corey then started walking towards '2 Willow Lane'

"Why do I have to clean under the cushions? it's YOUR turn this week" Haley said in a huff.

"Why are you so allergic to housework?, you KNOW I do everything around here, why can't you stop being so childish?" Emily said while placing her hands on her hips

"Because! I DID IT LAST WEEK!" Haley said, she wasn't willing to back down. Corey then entered the house, the two quarrelling young women turned their attention to him.

"Hey! it's the new farm boy!" Emily started shaking her head. "He has a name Haley, it's Corey" Corey slumped his shoulders. "You forgot my name _again_?"

"Well...um...yeah, sorry" Haley said feeling a little embarrassed "Anyway Corey, maybe you can understand where I'm coming from" Haley said, Emily sighed "I'm sorry to drag you into this Corey, Haley's complaining because I asked her to clean under the couch cushions"

"Like I said, I did it last week!" Haley was beginning to sound like a broken record, Corey decided to suggest a fair compromise. "Why don't you just make this your one weekly chore?" Haley reluctantly admitted defeat. "Fine, you win Emily, at least this way we won't have to argue about it anymore." Emily hugged Haley "Thank you Haley, I really appreciate it" Haley blushed "Yeah, Yeah, would you mind getting off me so I can start?" Emily let go of Haley and looked over at Corey. 'And thank you, Corey, that was a wonderful solution."

"Oh that's OK, I actually have a delivery for you Emily" He then reached into his bag and pulled out one of his amethyst's and handed it to her, her faced beamed with delight "I seriously love these!. thank you!"

"Actually, it's from Clint"

"Clint?, Aww that's so sweet! be sure to tell him I said thanks"

"I will, anyway I'd better get going, see ya later"

Corey returned to Clint's place to give him the good news. " You delivered it!? what did she say?"

"She said that it was really sweet and to say thank you" Clint pumped his fist into the air in triumph " Yes!, thank you Corey!, I knew I could count on you!, here's your reward as promised" he then handed Corey a pouch with 600g in it. "No problem Clint, any time." the two shook hands before Corey turned and left.

Night had fallen by the time Corey was finally able to head home, as he walked through town, he heard noise's coming from the graveyard. "Ha! Yah! Hiyah!" Abigail was there practising her swordsmanship, as he watched the flurry of steel and violet coloured hair, he couldn't help but be impressed. " _Not bad_ " he thought, he was thinking of going to say hi but he was a little worried she'd get startled and cut his head off. she practised until she tired herself out and propped herself against a tombstone to catch her breath.

"You've got some pretty nice move's there Abigail" Corey said as he approached her, "Corey!? what are you doing here?" Abigail said in surprise, Corey offered to help her up "Work kept me out late today, I was actually just heading home"

"Hey you've used a sword before right?, as in, for real?" Abigail asked.

"Yes I have, but only in self defence, I don't want to fight unless I really have to" he then thought about the creature he encountered earlier and shuddered.

Abigail grinned with excitement. "I envy you Corey, I want to go on adventures too, that why I've been practising!" She picked up her sword and raised it into the air while striking a heroic pose. "I'm going to be the greatest adventurer that ever lived"

" **Abigail!** " Pierre said as he ran up to the two. "where have you been!? you were supposed to help your mother cook dinner!" this enraged Abigail "Seriously dad? you only expect me to cook dinner because I'm a girl!, stop living in the past!" Pierre froze solid with shock, Abigail grabbed Corey by the hand and ran out of the graveyard pulling him along with her. they then stopped and hid in a nearby bush. "Sorry about that Corey... my dad is just so, _irritating!_ " Corey felt bad for Pierre, but he truly understood how Abigail felt.

"I know how you feel, not living your life the way you want to is, _suffocating"_ A few minutes went by and they decided it was safe to come out "Ahh damn it! there's leaves stuck in my hair" Corey chuckled "Here, let me help you" Corey gently untangled the leaves from her hair, while marvelling at how pretty it was.

He then had an idea " Hey Abigail, I have something for you" he pulled an Amethyst out of his bag and gave it to her, she then squealed with joy and impulsively hugged him "How did you know these were my favourite!" Corey massaged the back of his neck. "I didnt...it, reminded me of your hair" she let go of him and put her arms behind her back. "Aww, thanks Corey, you're the best." Corey's heart was racing faster than ever "Y-your welcome" Abigail sighed as she felt remorse for what she said to her father. "I should get home and apologise to my dad, I get that my parents were born in a different era, but it still pisses me off sometimes" Corey laughed happily "I understand, I'll see you later Abby"

Abigail blushed intensely, it was the first time he called her that. "Hey...Corey, can you meet me in Cindersap Forest tomorrow?, at the same place where the flower dance was held?" Corey glanced back over his shoulder "Sure but, why?" Abigail clasped her hands together. "It's a secret, can you be there at 10 am?" Corey smiled warmly at her. " Of course I can, I'll see you tomorrow." the two then parted ways.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

_The 12th of Summer_

Corey was walking through Cindersap Forest, feeling a little anxious about meeting up with Abigail. " _I wonder what she want's to see me about?_ " he thought as he placed his hands in his pockets. when he got to the clearing he saw Abigail, she was pacing back and forth. He called out to her "Hey Abigail!" she turned and waved at him as he made his way over to her. "...So, what what did you want to see me about?." Corey asked, Abigail tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I promised to teach you how to dance, remember?" Corey's heart pounded rapidly "O-Oh, yeah, well...I guess you did huh?" she took his hands in hers. "So then, shall we?"

Corey was _unbelievably_ nervous, sure, he was really happy when Abigail said she'd teach him, but, he had no idea he'd be so anxious when the time _actually_ came. she placed his left hand on her hip and clasped his right hand in her left. "Make sure not to step on my feet, OK?" she chuckled. Corey took a deep breath. "R-right, I'll try"

The two then started to move, they danced slowly around the clearing with the sounds of the forest acting as music, Corey stumbled from the time to time, but was able to correct himself while Abigail laughed at his clumsiness. she saw he was beginning to get the hang of it and decided to pick up the pace, in time, they were gliding around the area, their footwork more in sync, their movement's more elegant, they smiled happily at each other as they lost themselves in the moment.

"Wow, you're a really good dancer Abby" Corey said while catching his breath. "Thanks!, you did pretty well too, you're a fast learner!" Abigail was beaming with pride.

"Or maybe, I just have a really good teacher" Corey said with a sly grin, Abigail blushed "Y-yeah, of course I am!" she was clearly trying to hide the fact that she was flustered.

"I definitely need more practise though"

"Of course you do silly, you can't learn it all in one day!"

"Well then, we'll just have to keep practising won't we?

"Definitely"

The two decided to head back into town, they were walking side by side when Abigail reached slowly for Corey's hand, but decided not to at the last second, he looked at her and noticed she was fidgeting. "Hmm?, is something wrong Abby?" Abigail averted her eyes "N-No I'm OK" she let out a soft sigh. " _Why can't I tell him?_ " she thought. Corey escorted Abigail to her house. "I'll see you later Abby, and, thank you for today" he waved her goodbye and left, when Corey was almost out of sight, Abigail placed her hand on her heart and sighed, she then said under her breath. " _I like you_ "

the 20th of Summer

Summer was in full force today as Corey tended to his farm, he had fenced off a large portion of his field to keep weed's and tall grass from invading his vegetable patch, scarecrow's were standing guard to keep his crops safe from those pesky crows. rows of corn and hot pepper's grew adjacent to one another, basking in the light of the summer sun, the farm had come a long way since the beginning of Spring. Corey had been loading lumber and stone into the storage area attached to his house, it was almost overflowing with material's by the time he was done, he then decided it was time for an upgrade.

"Hey Robin! want some work?" Corey said as he entered the Carpenter's house, " _So_ , finally decided to upgrade eh?" Robin said while leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, I'm running out of space to put all my material's, and besides, I miss having a decent kitchen"

Robin dashed out to the back room of her house, he could hear her rummaging around back there, she returned carrying two armful's of blueprints and a pencil in her mouth, she unfurled a few of the blueprints on the counter. she then went over the different type's of house upgrade's he could get, he decided to go with something simple. "I'll take the Kitchen and Bedroom expansion" he said. Robin rolled all the excess blueprints up before placing them under the counter.

"Great!, I'll need 10000 galleon's for the labour, you'll also need to provide 300 piece's of lumber" Robin said with a grin, Corey pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. "You'll find the wood in the storage unit beside the house" In a flash Robin had already gathered her tool's together "I'll get started right away!" she rushed around the counter and got halfway out the door before stopping herself. "Oh!, Sebby's downstairs in his room if you wanna say hi" Corey chuckled. "Thank's Robin I will" she gave Corey a nod before speeding off towards his farm.

Corey made his way down to Sebastian's room, he was sitting at his computer typing at an impressive speed.

"Hey Seb, what's up?"

Sebastian spun his chair around to face Corey. "Oh...hey Corey, I'm just working at the moment"

"You work from home?"

"Yeah, I'm a programmer, I'm in the middle of working on a project for a client" Sebastian pulled a pack of cigarette's out of his pocket, he put one in his mouth and lit it before slumping back in his chair, "You any good with computers" Sebastian asked, Corey thought back to his time at Joja and shuddered.

"I'd be happy if I never saw another computer in my life, to be honest"

Sebastian let out a light chuckle. "that so?"

"...It's a long story"

"Hey, are you the reason it was so noisy upstairs?"

"I guess so, I asked Robin if she wanted some work, I figured it was time to upgrade my house"

A smile formed on Sebastian face. "Thanks for that man, Mom hasn't had any decent work for ages, she's been bored out of her mind since Demetrius and Maru have been working on that stupid science experiment on the mines"

Corey could tell Sebastian cared about his mother very much, it was a side of him he hadn't seen before, he felt happy that he got to learn a little more about his friend.

"Don't mention it, I'd better leave you to your work, take care Seb"

"You too man" Corey waved Sebastian goodbye as he headed up the stairs.

Sebastian turned to face his desk, cracked his knuckles, and got back to work.

_The 21st of Summer_

_The Mines: Floor 41_

Corey was stunned to see the complete change of climate once he reached the 41st floor, it was as if he stepped into an icy tundra. although he was relieved to finally find an abundant source of iron.

Corey mined for an hour or two before he was suddenly struck by the same feeling he had a week ago. the same shadow from before, had formed right before his eyes, except this time, it was much more complete. "So, we meet again" it said, Corey slowly reached for his sword, the creature raised it's hand. "Stop, don't waste your energy, you can't hurt me, and I can't hurt you, it's pointless to try." Corey froze on the spot, its speech was much more fluent then when he first encountered it.

"Who _are_ you, are you a shadow person?" Corey asked, the creature lowered its hand and responded. " Yes and no... what you see before you is an illusion, a mere fraction of my true self, when I first encountered you, my form was, _unstable,_ and as for my name _..._

"You can call me, _Magus._ now it's your turn, who are you?"

 _"_...I'm Corey, I'm a farmer who live's on the surface _"_

Magus tilted it's head and studied Corey. "Interesting... You are the first intelligent being I've encountered in over 1000 years" Corey was confused, it didn't seem to want to cause him harm, it actually seemed more, _curious_. "What is a farmer?" it asked, "Well... a farmer grow's and sell's different types of fruit and vegetables, they also raise livestock" he replied.

"Vegetables...Oh! like cave carrots?" Corey chuckled it was almost like he was talking to a naive child. "Yes, that's right" Magus scratched it's chin "Intriguing " Corey decided that he was comfortable enough to ask the question that was at the back of his mind.

"...Before, you said your chains would soon disappear, that all creation would bow to your will?" Magus's clenched both of it's hands.

"That's right, soon I will be free from this torment!, soon, I will get revenge on those that sealed me!, on the world that threw me away! SOON!, everyone will know what it feel's like to suffer!" Magus looked away from Corey.

"...We will meet again" Magus then began to disappear, Corey stepped forward with his arm outstretched. "Wait!" but it was too late, Magus had vanished.

Corey took a second to gather his thoughts. " _What did he mean by all that_?" Corey thought, he was left with no other choice, he needed to know what was going on, and if anyone had the answers, it would be the wizard.

Corey entered Rasmodius's tower to find the wizard sitting in a chair reading an intricate old book. "Well m'boy, what bring's you here?" the wizard said as he glanced at him.

"What do you know of a shadow person named Magus" Corey asked, Rasmodius closed his book with a large clap, he then waved his hand causing a chair to appear behind Corey. 'Take a seat young one, This is going to be a _long_ story.

Chapter 5 End


	6. The Elemental Wars P1

_Long ago the Shadow people were known as the Umbrans, born from the void, they could not live in the light without the fear of death,, and so they built a utopia for themselves deep underground, for many years they flourished, until one day, it all came crashing down. They had been invaded by the Smoluanu or as they are more commonly known, the Dwarves. Their ever expanding empire drove the Umbrans from their ancestral homeland, pushed to the point of desperation, the Umbrans were forced to respond with violence, and thus began, The Elemental Wars._

**Umbra: City of the Void**

In the ancient city of Umbra, there lived a young alchemist, his name was Magus, his skill in alchemy was unmatched, which is why he was selected for a very special task. _creating a weapon,_ one that would tip the scales of war in their favour, needless to say, he had his work cut out for him.

"Arrrgh! no!, this just wont work!" Magus angrily shoved his notes off his desk before burying his face in his hands "What am I supposed to do..." the alchemist was at a loss, the Dwarves weaponry was _far_ more advanced than they could have imagined, the Dwarves arsenal consisted of hulking siege tanks, strange silver contraptions that emitted large burst's of electricity and _gargantuan_ war cannons. "How?...how am I supposed to rival that?" the door to his chamber flew open.

"Big brother!" a child ran into the room, Magus's frustration was replaced with happiness as he met the young boy with a loving embrace.

"How have you been Ven?, are you doing well?" he picked the young boy up as he nuzzled into his chest.

"I've been doing great big brother! Mama's been teaching me how to draw!"

Magus chuckled "You'll have to show me sometime"

"I will big brother! I'll draw you the best picture, ever!"

Magus was happy to see his little brother, but an overwhelming sense of sadness was building up inside him, how could such an innocent little boy, be exposed to such a world? one that was slowly being torn apart by war. a child should never have to experience such a thing.

"How goes your research, Magus?" A larger Umbran entered the room, he was clad in military garb and had a commanding presence. the child in Magus's arms reached towards the man with enthusiasm. "Daddy!" The boy said, Magus let the kid down who then ran to the man and hugged him. Magus then stood up straight and greeted the man with a salute.

"Dad! oh! uh I-I mean, General Veryx, Sir!" The General laughed. "You don't have to call me that behind closed doors son, just dad will do."

"Sorry, D-dad" Magus looked at his scattered notes and sighed heavily. "My research has been getting me nowhere, I just, _cant_ find a way to create a weapon powerful enough to defeat the Dwarves" The old general knelt down "Wait for me outside Ven" The child playfully nodded and left the room. General Veryx approached his son, hoping to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling.

"I know this must be hard on you, this is certainly no easy task, but if you feel like you're getting stuck remember this, your mother, Ven, and I, will always support you no matter hat happens." Happiness welled up inside Magus, he felt a little better with his fathers encouragement, however his doubts wouldn't disappear so easily.

"Thanks Dad, it's just... I became an alchemist to _improve_ peoples lives, not take them away." Magus gathered his scattered notes and placed them on his desk, he then began to scan his bookshelves for a certain tome. " Going from potions to weapons has been... a little hard to adjust to" Magus pulls a book titled ' _Void Sorcery_ ' from his shelf. "Our magic is strong, sure, but the technology the Dwarves possess, is too unpredictable and powerful for us to combat forever, its almost as if, they are from a completely different world." Magus flipped through the pages of the book, looking for something, anything, that might be useful, while shooting quick glances up at his father who stood in silence, patiently listening to his son with a smile.

"Maybe...I _don't_ need to make a weapon, If I could find a way to strengthen our magic instead, we may just be able to turn the tide in our favour, the only question is, how?" Veryx chuckled. "Well now, you've certainly got your motivation back" Magus rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah well, seeing you and Ven has relieved my stress quite a bit" the old Generals expression shifted to a more serious one. "Then I suppose it's time to tell you why I'm _really_ here" Magus looked back at his father with intrigue.

"The Dwarves are advancing much quicker than anticipated, it's only a matter of time before they reach Umbra. I've been ordered to evacuate all civilians to the city of Onyx, however, all military personnel must remain here, that includes you, Magus." Magus froze with shock, his hands began to tremble. "M-me? but I'm an Alchemist not a Soldier! I don't know how to fight" he struggled to hide the fear in his voice, his heart began to beat faster and faster until it felt like it was about to burst, Veryx rushed over and embraced his frightened son.

"Magus, its going to be OK, please... please don't worry, the higher ups only want you to stay here to finish your research, you don't have to fight, but... it will still be very dangerous for you." Veryx hugged his son even tighter. "No matter what, I will protect you! even if it cost's me my life!" he held his son until he stopped trembling, Magus tried his hardest to calm down for his fathers sake.

"Dad... thank you"

"Don't mention it, a father always does his best for his children you know"

Veryx feeling content decided it was best to go prepare the citizens for evacuation, he waved his son goodbye as he left. Magus dived back into his research, his resolve strengthened by his fathers words.

Days went by as the Umbrans prepared for the Dwarven assault, they had strengthened their defences and stationed many battle mages and infantry on all sides of the city, the citizens had been safely evacuated to Onyx, a city far to the south of Umbra, the Dwarven attack was expected to come from the north. The soldiers waited, and waited but, nothing came, until one day something terrible happened, something none of them could ever have anticipated.

Magus was buried deep in his research, he was so focused on his work, he ignored the huge commotion that was going on outside for most of the day, civilians were pouring into the city, many of them wounded, something was very wrong.

"Magus! Magus!" General Veryx shouted as he rushed into his room, Magus almost fell out of his chair from the surprise. "Dad? what happened" Veryx panted very deeply, he had an extremely shocked expression on his face and he was shaking heavily. "O...Onyx was...conquered by the Dwarves." Magus jumped up and grabbed his father by the shoulders. "WHAT! how?! I thought you said they were going to attack Umbra!" Tears began to stream down Veryx's face. "The Dwarves used some kind of tunnelling machines to sneak by us undetected, when they came up from the ground the military stationed there were completely unprepared they... they did their best to evacuate the civilians and the wounded back to Umbra but, there were many casualties." Veryx slumped to his knees "Y-Your mother...she"

"Mom?...n-no, don't tell me that...did she.."

Veryx looked up at Magus and gave a slow solemn nod.

Magus's chest tightened as if his heart was being squeezed

"A-and Ven? is he..."

"The Infirmary" Veryx weakly replied

Magus ran out of the room, he dashed towards the Infirmary like a madman, he burst through the door, panting while frantically searching for his brother

" **Ven! VEN! WHERE ARE YOU!"**

He spotted Ambrosia the Infirmary doctor and rushed over to her.

"Doctor what happened!? is Ven okay?"

"Magus...I need you calm down, look, what I am about to tell you will not be easy to hear." the doctor said

Magus gulped hard before replying "G-go on"

The doctor looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to Magus. "Your mother was crushed shielding your little brother from falling debris during the Dwarven attack, she was killed instantly, a group of soldiers managed to pull Ven from the rubble and get him out the city but, he sustained major internal injuries,"

Magus felt as if he was struck by lightning, the doctor placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do, I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left, you should go and say goodbye while you still can." the doctor left the stunned Magus to process what he had just heard, she glanced back over her shoulder at him, she frowned sadly, feeling deeply sorry for the young man, she silently wished him the best before heading to check on the other patients.

Magus ran as fast as he could to the sick bay, he flung the curtains apart to see his brother lying weakly in his bed, the boy slowly turned to face him.

"Big...brother..." Magus hurried to his bedside and gripped the boy's hand, fighting back his tears as hard as he could. "Ven! I'm so...so sorry" the boy smiled weakly at him "You..don't...have to..be...sorry" Through the tears welling up in his eyes Magus saw that Ven was holding something in his other hand. "Ven, what's that you've got there?"

The young boy revealed a dirt covered, torn piece of paper, and handed it to Magus, on closer inspection he saw it was a drawing, one of 4 figures all standing together happily, it was his family, tears began to stain the page, he couldn't hold them back anymore.

"I promised...to draw...you..a picture...remember?...I did...my best...to keep...it safe...sorry if its...a little...dirty

"Yes, you did very well, thank you Ven, this is the best present I've ever had"

"W-where is mommy...is she OK?"

"She... she's in another room sleeping, don't worry Ven, Mom will be alright" He couldn't bring himself to tell him about their mother, the kid had been through enough.

Magus gently embraced the young boy.

"I love you Ven, so very much, I always will"

"I...love...you...too..big...brother,"

Ven weakly reached up to wipe the tears from Magus's face. "Please...don't...cry..." the life in Ven's eyes began to fade and his hand fell limply to his side, Magus shook his brother, frantically trying to get a response out of him. "Ven?... Ven!, no! NO! open your eyes Ven! don't go!, please! don't leave me, I'm begging you!" but it was too late, he was gone. the world around Magus suddenly shattered, he cried harder than he had ever cried before, and as he held the limp body of his little brother in his arms, his heart, _broke._


	7. Elemental Wars p2

**Amethyst Dream**

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

_The war raged on, it's flames left death and destruction in it's wake, the pained cries of his people meant nothing to Magus now, he only had one goal in his mind now._

_**REVENGE** _

_he was going to end the war no matter the cost, even if it meant doing something strictly forbidden by his people, something they believed was too grave a sin, something that is considered an insult to Yoba himself._

_He would draw power from the void itself, tampering with the void even slightly can corrupt your very soul until it is nothing but a twisted shell of its former self, you become a monster hellbent of causing chaos and destruction, however, Magus did not care anymore, he was numb to the pleas of his peers who protested his new methods, his faith was utterly destroyed the moment his brother died, what kind of God would let an innocent little child die such a cruel death? why should he follow the rules of such a god?_

_He was going to end it now once and for all._

* * *

**_Magus's Lab_ **

The lab had changed, _dramatically_ , it was now contorted into a hellish domain by a void portal Magus had opened in the centre, if it wasn't for a special suit Magus had developed, everyone within range would surely have been corrupted.

He was in the process of creating a stone, one comprised of the very essence of the void, it would allow him to harness the full might of darkness itself, such a thing was considered taboo by the Umbran people.

"Magus! please! you must stop this now! it... it isn't right!" General Veryx said as he tried desperately to persuade his son to give up his crusade.

"It isnt right? I **T ISN'T RIGHT!** how could you of all people say that after all they've taken from us!? did Mom and Ven mean **NOTHING to you!"** Magus snarled back.

Veryx had a stern look on his face but his hands were trembling, desperately trying to keep himself together, he made one last desperate plea.

"Of course they did! It's because of them that I can't let you do this! I WILL NOT LOSE YOU TO THE DARKNESS! I WILL **NOT** LOSE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!, the only reason I haven't given up is because you're still here, please think of Ven, would he want this? would he be happy to see his big brother in such a state"

These words hit Magus, **HARD,** if only for a moment, a part of his old self had returned only to realise just how broken he had become.

"I've known my entire life that I could never live in the light, I was OK with that as long as I had Ven, his playful smile, his kindness, the way he would always cheer me up when I was stressed out from my job, it all warmed my heart, _he_ became my light. But because of this war, because of the Dwarves, that light has been extinguished, there is nothing left now but darkness"

Veryx opened his mouth to say something but hesitated, he knew there was nothing he could say to change his sons mind, he gave his son a sorrowful smile before turning to leave, he placed his hand on the door frame and looked back over his shoulder

"Even if you have lost your light, You, your mother and Ven, will always be mine, no matter what." Veryx left without another word, in his heart he would never give up hope that his son could be saved

" Heh... haha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Magus began to laugh, memories of his life flooded his mind, memories of a happier time, before it was all taken from him.

"I wish I could turn back, but I just _cant,_ I will never forgive those filthy Dwarves for what they have done, soon the stone will be complete and I will show them the true meaning of suffering!

A twisted grin appeared on his face, his work almost complete, all he could do was wait for the day that he could enact his vengeance upon his enemies.

* * *

_**Outskirts of Umbra** _

_**The day everything changed** _

Days went by and the Dwarves had reached the outskirts of Umbra, they had amassed a large force for a desperate assault on the capital, while the other cities fell with ease Umbra would prove much more difficult for them to conquer, squads of infantry met on the battlefield in bloody and visceral combat, while Umbran mages and Dwarven siege tanks bombarded each other with lightning and flames.

"We need reinforcements to the left wall! there are Dwarves trying to break through!"

"Understood! Mages! to the left wall now! rain fire upon them, don't let any of them through" General Veryx was doing his best to command his troops as efficiently as possible, however the Dwarves weren't making it easy for him.

"Sir! the earth mages are detecting something burrowing through ground towards us!"

"Oh for Yoba's sake! it must be those damn drilling machines from Onyx again! tell the earth mages to reinforce the ground, we cannot let a single one through!, if they think that will work on us a second time they've got another thing coming!."

"Yes sir, right away sir!"

Under the command of Veryx the Umbran army was standing its ground, Umbra became like an impenetrable wall while the Dwarven army was like an unstoppable force, each side refusing to give in. General Veryx began a rousing speech to his men, attempting to boost morale until he was suddenly struck by an awful feeling.

"Don't give up men! we can't let them win! we ca- wait? what is this feeling? No it can't be!"

Veryx looked up and saw his son standing atop the highest tower in Umbra, he was holding something in his hand, it was glowing an ominous purple.

"No... He couldn't have!... oh no...Magus..." Veryx fell to his knee's, he knew exactly what his son had done, suddenly Magus's voice boomed across the battlefield and all those who heard it stopped in their tracks.

" **It is done! the day of reckoning has arrived! The void stone is complete and with it I shall have my revenge, this world, OUR WORLD!, has been forsaken by Yoba, and if God won't help us, then I shall become the Devil! I will become Darkness itself!"**

Magus absorbed the stone into his body, gaining unimaginable power, he rose from the ground becoming a gargantuan mass of shadow, he twisted and convulsed as streaks of purple lightning ran through the shadowy mass that was now his body, before descending upon the battlefield.

* * *

**The Wizards Tower**

**Present day**

Corey was gripping the arms of his chair in suspense.

"Well? what happened next!?"

The old wizard stared at him with a sharp gaze

"I don't know"

Corey almost fell out of his chair from bewilderment "What do you mean you don't know?" Rasmodious looked over at his bookshelf, scanning the several old tomes and scrolls he had stored there. "The events after that point have been lost to time, not even I know what transpired, and the shadow people I know, all refuse to tell me, I can't say I blame them either, all I know is that they managed to seal him away somehow."

Rasmodious's eyes widened as if he had an an idea. "Why don't you ask Magus himself? I'm sure he still remembers" Corey raised an eyebrow at the question. "Seriously? you want me to ask a dark GOD! how he was defeated? Rasmodious chuckled. "Worry not child, although it is weakened, the seal is still in place, he can't hurt you nor can you hurt him" Corey recalled the time Magus said something similar, he then let out a sigh of relief. "OK its worth a shot, thanks old man." Corey stood up and stretched his arms before gathering his things and heading for the door. "I'll see you later Rasmodious" Rasmodious still had one last ting to say.

"When you see him again... don't think him of him as a monster, He's just a misguided soul who made some terrible mistakes, trust me, I know what it's like to do something you can never take back but... there may still be hope for him"

Corey pondered his words before giving him a sincere nod, he then left without a word.

Corey closed his eyes as a sharp gust of cold wind hit him in the face, when he opened his eyes he noticed it was already dark out. "Whoa its that late already? Corey heard leaves rustling beside him. he steeled himself and clutched his sword. "Who's there!"

Sam jumped out waving his arms. "Whoa whoa its just us!, no need to start swinging a sword around" Seb and Abigail appeared behind him "Hey Corey! whats the matter you seem a little jumpy?" Abigail asked, Corey lightened his stance and smiled at the group. "Sorry I'm just a little on edge, but what are you guys doing here? Abigail twiddled her thumbs. "Oh us? we were just hanging out in the forest" Sam tilted his head. "We were? I thought we came here because you saw Co-" Abigail delivered a sharp jab to Sams ribs, The look on her face screamed. " _Shut up SAM!"_ Sam shuddered at the thought of facing her wrath and quickly changed his tune. " Yeah! that's right we were just hanging out in the forest!" Seb had his hand covering his mouth so the others couldn't hear him laughing.

"So what were you doing at the wizards tower Corey?" Abigail asked,

"I just had a few questions to ask him, thats all"

"Really? you were in there for a long time"

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Wait how long were yo-" Abigail quickly interrupted him "Anyway! why don't we head back to town together? we could all go to the Tavern!" Sam pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah I've been working on a new strategy to finally knock Seb off his high horse!" Seb crossed his arms and smirked. "Eager to embarrass yourself again huh?" Sam flashed a huge grin " Just you wait Seb, I'm gonna bring you down a peg!" The two headed towards town, still arguing. Abigail extended her hand towards Corey

"Well? you coming?" Corey smiled and took her hand. "Yeah why not?" he then jolted forward as Abigail turned and started running towards town, pulling him along behind her. "H-Hey wait a sec" Abigail giggled "C'mon I can't wait to tell you about this new game I got" Corey looked past her to see Sam and Seb who were arguing just seconds ago, now laughing with each other while racing to see who could get to the tavern first. His eyes returned to Abigail, whose purple hair shined beautifully in the moonlight, " _She really is beautiful_ " he thought,

when he was with the three of them, all his problems just seemed to fade away, he looked down at Abigail's hand still clasped in his and realised, he never wanted to let go.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Deal with the Devil

**Amethyst Dream**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

_25th of Summer_

Corey was horrified at what he was seeing, the world was burning before him, his farm set ablaze as his friends and family all screamed in terror, amidst the flames stood Magus. " _ **Now do you understand the meaning of suffering**_?" Magus began to cackle maniacally, Corey fell to his knee's as the world around him was engulfed by the flames.

"Argh!" Corey jolted awake, his heart pounding as if it was trying to jump out of his chest, that terrible scene was nothing but a nightmare

" _It was that dream again..._ " Corey sat up and looked around the room trying to adjust himself to reality, Ruby who was lying at his feet lifted her head up to look at him, he smiled and extended his hand to pat her. "It's Ok girl, it was just a nightmare" she let out a tired but happy bark while lazily wagging her tail, she laid her head back down and went to sleep.

Corey had been having that same dream for the past 3 days, although he had decided to ask Magus about his past, deep down a part of him still wasn't ready, the thought of talking to an unhinged shadow person was scary enough, but talking to and potentially pissing of an incredibly powerful demon? that was something that was definitely NOT on his bucket list.

 _"Arrgh! why am I still scared?"_ He vigorously shook his head trying to get the feeling of doubt out of his mind, taking a deep breath he clenched his fist with resolve.

" _Fine! today's the day I'll do it, I won't let myself be afraid anymore_!"

Corey shot up out of bed so fast that the blood rushed to his head, he dressed himself as quick as he could and rushed out the door. "I can't let this surge of courage go to waste, I need to do this now!" with newfound confidence he headed towards the mines

* * *

As Corey climbed down into the 41st floor, he was hit with a gust of frigid air, he had forgotten about the drastic climate change that occurs past the 40th floor. "Ah damn it! it's the tundra again, I didn't bring a Jacket to keep me warm this time!" Kicking himself for being too hasty he begrudgingly decided to move on, he scanned every corner of the room looking for any sign of Magus, having no luck he decided to descend deeper into the mines.

A couple of hours went by and his search had turned up nothing, his rucksack was feeling heavier and heavier as he collected the many ores and gemstones that littered the lower floors. clambering down the ladder he hit a patch of ice that had formed on one of ladders sections, his foot slipped and he lost his grip.

"W-Whoa _aaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ " _Bang!_ he hit the ground with a large thud, clutching the back of his head, he rolled around on the floor in pain, but then he heard a noise coming from the other end of the room, as it got louder he noticed that it was the sound of laughter, he stood up and dusted himself off before shining his torch in the direction of the noise, it was Magus, he was clutching his sides, cackling like a hyena.

"Have a nice fall farmer? _hahahahaha!"_ Corey was relieved that he finally found Magus but also more than a little irritated at being laughed at. "Haha very funny." Magus brought his hand to his mouth, clearing his throat , he regained his composure. "Sorry it's been 1000 years since I've been able to laugh like that, it felt... _nice_ " Corey was astounded, could this really be the same Magus from the story? or was it all an act? the only way to find out was to ask.

"I...I heard about what happened 1000 years ago, the war, your brother, _everything,_ except what happened after you... _changed"_ Magus was taken aback by this, the memories of that time burned within his mind.

"And do you understand _why_ I did what I did? why I threw everything away? Corey looked away, his expression shifted to one of sadness. "I can't claim to _ever_ understand something like that, whether it was right or wrong, I truly don't know the answer" Corey looked back at Magus. "But...I want to try! will you tell me what happened?" Magus was conflicted, 1000 years spent in solitude have cultivated within him intense feeling's of hatred and rage at the world, but even more than that, a crushing amount of loneliness.

"I won't just tell anyone of that day, the day I was defeated? the day all of my efforts amounted to nothing? no I can't tell that story to just _anyone"_ Magus clasped his hands together. "However... I would be willing to trade, you teach me about the surface, and maybe I'll tell you what happened that day" Corey had a puzzled look on his face. "That's it? don't get me wrong but don't you hate the light?" Magus adopted a confidant posture, he held his hand forward with his index finger raised, like a professor would do when giving a lecture to his class.

"Ah yes, I most certainly do, _unimaginably_ so, but before all this I was man of science, learning about something deemed impossible for us to research is an opportunity I cannot pass up" This was only partially true, while he was interested in knowing about the world his people were denied, he really just wanted ease his loneliness, besides bringing up his past at this point would be too painful for him. Corey sighed gently then smiled, he rummaged through his backpack for some firewood, fiber and stone, once he found them he created a makeshift campfire, sitting down on one side he gestured for Magus to join him.

"Well? what do you wanna know?"

Hours went by as the two chatted away about the surface, such as what things humans do for fun, what work they do, what the animals were like, plenty of stuff like that, but Corey mostly told him about his life before moving to the valley, his friends, his family and working at Joja.

"Sounds like it was hell" Magus said. Corey burst out into laughter, he didn't expect to hear that from him, sympathy from the devil indeed.

"So they just worked you to exhaustion? not even paying you for extra time spent?"

"Yeah they sure did, but I needed the job at the time, I had no idea what I was signing up for though, I'm glad I got out of there" Corey looked at his watch, it was starting to get late. "I should get going, I gotta make sure all this loot gets shipped before the days over"

"Really? well I guess it can't be helped, you will come back and tell me more, won't you?"

Corey smiled at Magus, he then stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Of course I will, we had a deal, remember? you still have to tell me about what happened 1000 years ago" Magus averted his eyes. "Yeah...someday" Corey was absolutely amazed, Magus didn't seem like an evil person, not really, could he really be as dangerous as the story says?

"Hey...do you really plan on destroying the world?" Magus pondered the question, he hated the world, he hated Yoba for allowing his little brother to die, but did he really want the world to end?

"Whether I want to or not, I may not have a choice anymore" This statement confused Corey. "What do you me-" Magus interrupted him. "It doesn't matter, you should get home before it's too late"

"O-Ok I'll see you again soon, I promise" Magus still sitting by the now faded campfire waved him goodbye, Corey returned the gesture and began climbing up the ladder, as he climbed out of sight, Magus rested his chin on his hands. "What an interesting fellow" The light from the campfire now gone completely, the room was enveloped in darkness.

"I look forward to us meeting again, Corey"

Chapter 8 End


	9. The Moonlight Jellies

* * *

_**27th of Summer** _

The sun bathed the valley in a warm golden light as it rose from the horizon, the morning breeze blew gently though the trees, spreading the scent of summer throughout the valley, Corey was out tending to his farm, he had to make sure he shipped his last harvest for the summer before his crops wither and die, in the distance he could hear what sounded like tiny wheels rolling through the dirt.

"Heeeeeeey!" Corey stood up straight, wiping the sweat from his brow before turning to see who had called out to him, it was a young woman, she had a fairly beautiful appearance, she was dressed in moderately fashionable clothing, with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of floral pink sunglasses on her head, she was dragging a suitcase behind her, Corey smiled and waved at her as she made her way onto the farm.

* * *

"Arrrgh! what should I do..." Abigail was slumped over the table. sitting across from her was Sam and Sebastian, "Why don't you just tell him" Sam said with a concerned look.

"Wha- I can't do that! I-I've never even had a crush before! a-and besides, you can't even tell Penny you like her Sam!" Sam turned bright red.

"Hey! wh-why'd you bring that up? that has nothing to do with this"

"Geez you two are hopeless" Seb said while leaning back in his chair"

Sam and Abigail both slammed there hands on the table and turned to Seb

 **" _Well what about you Seb!_?** " the two said in unison, Seb crossed his arms and shook his head. "Me? there's no point, I don't plan on staying in the valley much longer, liking somebody is out of the question"

Sam and Abigail were saddened by this. " Aww, Seb... don't talk like that buddy" Sam gently patted Seb on the back, A blush formed on Sebs face. "Geez im just being realistic, don't get all sappy on me, besides, we're here for Abigail"

Sam's face lit up as he was struck by an idea. "Hey! The dance of the moonlight jellies is on tomorrow!, the stars, the moonlight, the jellyfish, that'd be the perfect setting to tell him"

"Wow! your right! that's a great idea Sam!" Abigail's eyes then drooped, she looked away with an uneasy expression. "But...can I really tell him?, will I really be able to do it?"

"Sure you can Abby, just be yourself and you'll be alright"

A cheeky grin formed on Sebs face. "Yeah, with you being you and all, you should probably use a Ouija board" Abigail lunged forward, her face beaming. "Thats perfect! good idea Seb"

Sam and Seb froze with bewilderment. "I was joking..."

Abigail smiled and picked up her Coffee, as she brought it to her mouth Corey entered the bar.

" _ **PFFFFFFFFFFT!**_ " Sam and Seb were drenched in warm liquid. "Arrgh! whats the big idea!" Abigail frantically pointed to the entrance. "Wh-Who the hell is that!?" The boys looked over and saw Corey, he was happily chatting with the young woman from his farm. she was latched onto his arm while giggling. Corey spotted the trio and waved before heading over to the table.

"Psst, Abby you should get that look off your face, you look like you wanna kill someone" Seb whispered

The vain on Abigail's forehead looked about ready to burst. " _Who does she think she is_?" she thought

"Hey guys!, hows it going?" Corey said as he reached the table

"Not bad man, so... wanna introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh! sorry, this is my little sister Sarah, she just graduated from Zuzu Academy." Corey was filled with pride. "She came to spend the Fall with me on the farm,"

Abigail placed her hand on her chest, exhaling a deep sigh of relief. " _Phew! she's only his sister_ " She looked at Sarah and smiled warmly. "Hi I'm Abigail but my friends call me Abby."

"And I'm Sam! Corey never told us he had a sister! it's nice to meet you" Sarah smiled at Sam before turning to Sebastian. "Hi what's your name?" Seb had his arms crossed, he looked away sheepishly. "...Its Sebstian" Sarah had a confused look on her face, she turned to her brother. 'did I say something wrong?" Corey laughed and walked over to Seb, he mischievously ruffled Seb's hair. "That's just the way he is, he'll get used to you eventually" Seb vigorously shook his head. "Knock it off man!" Sarah tilted her head and smiled. "Aww hes shy, thats' so adorable" Sebastian blushed. "A-Am not!" Sarah giggled. "Anyway thanks for looking after my brother, and I hope you'll take care of me too"

The four sat and talked for what seemed like a long time, while the others weren't looking Sam leaned over and nudged Abigail with his elbow, he gave her a wink before speaking up. "Hey guys I just remembered that the dance of the moonlight jellies is on tomorrow!, why don't we all go together"

"Moonlight Jellies?" What are those?" Sarah asked

"Oh on the 28th of summer each year, we all gather at the beach to watch the Moonlight Jellyfish, the mayor lights a special torch that attracts them to us, its really beautiful to watch"

Sarah glowed with excitement. "That sounds fantastic! I'd loved to go!" she looked at her brother expectantly. 'We can go can't we Corey?"

"Of course we can, it sounds like a lot of fun!" Corey said

Abigail threw her hands up with joy. "It's settled then, we'll all meet up tomorrow" Corey looked up at the clock. 'Hey Sarah I'm gonna head home and set up your room, if you wanna stay here a while longer that's OK with me" Sarah looked up at her brother with a hint of guilt. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'll see you a bit later Sis" Corey waved the three goodbye and exited the saloon, Sarah turned her attention to Abigail, she leaned back and crossed her arms. "Soooo, you like my brother huh?" Abigail's whole body jolted with surprise, was she really that transparent? "H-How can you tell?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? I saw the way you looked at him, its pretty clear you like him" Sarah leaned towards Abigail. "You seem like a nice person and I want to be friends with you..." Her gaze shifted to a sharp glare. "But if you ever hurt him, you'll have _me_ to deal with" Abigail returned the glare with her own. "I would never even DREAM of hurting him!""

Whoa" Sam and Seb said in unison, when the sparks from their intertwined gaze died down, Sarah's expression softened, and a smile formed on her face. "Good, I just wanted to make that clear, I want my brother to be happy after all" Sarah reached over and took Abigail's hand. "So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"W-well I-I wanted to do it tomorrow at the festival"

Sam threw his hand up. "Yeah it was all my idea!" Sarah giggled at Sam's childishness. "Ok what can I do to help?" The three talked for awhile, trying to formulate a game plan for Abigail's big confession, they had their work cut out for them.

* * *

28th of Summer

It was 9:30 pm and Corey and Sarah were getting ready to head to the beach. Sarah spent the last 20 minutes trying to pick out an outfit before settling on a pretty blue dress, "C'mon Corey we don't wanna be late!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door. "Alright, alright you don't have to yank my arm like that." The two left the house hurried towards the beach.

The beach was bustling with activity, the stars were brighter than ever, as if they were waiting for this very night. the moonlight illuminated the sea, the waves swaying gently, the ripples in the water sparkling all the way to the horizon, it was truly a beautiful sight. Corey spotted Abigail and the boys off in the distance and the two went to meet them.

Abigail was fidgeting, she had gone over the scenario in her head a million times but she still wasn't fully prepared , Sam patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Abby, you'll be fine"

"I'd be more worried about myself if I was you Sam, You gotta make a move on Penny after all" Seb said

Sam tensed up with embarrassment. "Ye-yeah I know...argh I can't believe you guys talked me into it"

"I know I know but we need to let Abby be alone with Corey," Sam tried to gather as much courage as he could. "I-I'll do my best"

Corey and Sarah finally reached he three, it was time to put the plan in motion. "Hey guys I'm gonna go find my little brother I think he's with Jas and Penny, I'll see you in a bit" Sam rushed off to look for Penny, shooting a quick glance back at Sarah, gesturing towards Seb with his eyes.

"Hey Sebastian do you mind showing me around for a bit?" she latched onto his arm causing him to blush intensely. "S-Sure" Sarah winked at Abigail before dragging Seb off to look around. "Ill be back soon bro!" Corey cupped his hand's over his mouth and shouted. "Ok just be careful!" Corey turned to Abigail and nervously rubbed his neck. "Well it looks like its just the two of us... wanna go sit at end of the pier?" Abigail twiddled her thumbs. "Yeah that sounds nice"

The two sat at the end of the pier looking out over the ocean, Lewis had just lit the ceremonial torch and the moonlight jellies began swimming towards the beach.

"Whoa! it's so beautiful!" Corey was amazed at the sight, the jellyfish caused the already stunning sight to become even more breathtaking., Abigail began to search through her bag before pulling out an intricate looking square object. "Say, have you ever tried using a Ouija board?" Off in the distance Seb and Sarah were watching over them, Seb immediately face palmed. "Really!? she actually brought a Ouija board" Sarah giggled with delight. " She's an interesting one, i'll give her that"

Corey was a little puzzled. "No I haven't, until recently I never really believed in anything like that" Abigail grabbed Corey's hands and placed them on the board. "Then lets try it together" after a few seconds the circle on the board began to move. "Whoa it works!" Abigail exclaimed, the circle moved over the letter I then over a heart symbol symbol, it soon spelled I heart Co-

**SPLASH!**

Abigail knocked the Ouija board into the ocean. "Oh look it slipped, thats too bad" Corey was certainly confused. "Ye-yeah it is" Corey looked out towards the ocean, he felt a weight on his shoulder, Abigail had rested her head there. "Hey...can I stay like this for awhile?" Corey blushed, his heart was thumping rapidly. "Sure..." Abigail closed her eyes. "No... I need to tell him properly, I just...don't have the courage"

Pierre and Caroline seen the two, Pierre wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer to him. "So that's how it is?"

Before long Abigail had dozed off while resting on Corey's shoulder, he looked at her peaceful expression before gazing up at the moon thinking to himself. " _I can't believe it took me this long to realise it but, Abigail...I think I love you_ "

**Chapter 9 End**


End file.
